


Embrace

by Viktuurio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Omega Kenma, Sleepy Cuddles, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuurio/pseuds/Viktuurio
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma cuddle after sex.





	

Kenma is clearly exhausted. Kuroo has been stroking the younger male’s head for the last hour, just watched him sleep, occasionally nuzzling his nose into Kuroo’s neck, subconsciously spreading some more of his scent on him. Kuroo doesn’t see how that is physically possible. Everyone knows that a couple never smells as strongly of each other as after heats.

Right now, Kenma’s scent is all he smells. Naturally, he isn’t complaining. He loves that smell more than anything. When he was little and his mother had taken him to the Kozume household for the first time, he hadn’t been prepared for it. Of course, pre-puberty the smell is merely pleasant, not any cause of lust or silent need, but Kuroo still remembers the first time he smelled Kenma’s scent.

He’d told him too.

The first thing he’d said to Kenma was: “ _you smell good._ ”

Which is funny to think about now, but had been embarrassing back then considering the look Kenma had given him. Some people just have stronger scents than others. Kenma didn’t smell anything of him back then, apparently. Kuroo had been told he hadn’t started giving off an individual scent before he got much older.

The alpha kisses his omega’s forehead and then nuzzles his nose into Kenma’s hair, letting the comfort of post-heat wash over him. As much as they both clearly enjoy the days they spend fucking, the moments afterwards are downright precious.

The primal instincts have dimmed then, so Kuroo can feel so much more than lust. He can feel every ounce of why Kenma is his. Why Kenma is the perfect omega just for him, why he wants to spend every day he can in Kenma’s presence to be his alpha, his rock, to protect him, to cherish him, to guide him, or let him guide him in return.

He feels Kenma shift in his hold then, incomprehensible murmurs escaping the smaller male’s lips. Kuroo smirks. “What was that, kitten?” he drawls. “You want to go another round?”

He didn’t expect Kenma to have the energy to pinch his arm.

“ _Ow_ , heyy…”

“You’re loud, Kuroo…”

“We’ve been sleeping for hours,” Kuroo remarks, but his voice is soft rather than cheeky as he tends to be.

“You made me come multiple times,” Kenma murmurs back. Kuroo feels fairly satisfied when he notices the slight blush on his precious omega’s cheeks. “Give me a break…”

“I’m kidding, kitten.” Kuroo kisses Kenma’s forehead once again. “Sleep.”

But Kenma’s already nodded off again, body subconsciously snuggling closer into his alpha’s embrace, undoubtedly reacting to the smell of his dominant. Kuroo simply holds him, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Upload from an ABO blog I used to run!


End file.
